1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optical assemblies, and more particularly to lens mounts such as used in optical assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In optical assemblies, movement of individual lens elements affects the image produced by the optical assembly. Such movement can be desirable, for instance when lens elements in a zoom lens move to adjust the zoom level, or when lens elements move to focus an image on an intended subject. However, there are also scenarios where it is desirable to lock lens elements in position, such as after the position of a lens element has been calibrated and is to remain stationary.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved lens mounts with locking mechanisms. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.